tbbhgfandomcom-20200214-history
S1: Wk 1 Day 1-3
DAY 1 It was the premiere and, one by one, each houseguest entered, ready to endure a long struggle to make it to the top. The first person was 33-year old accountant, Kaye. The next to enter the house was 25-year old Snowboard Designer and self-proclaimed ladies man, Roman. As Roman entered the house, he was greeted by Kaye. "Were you the first?" he asked. "Yeah," she replied, while chuckling. "Great house," he added. "I'm really going to enjoy living here for the next couple of months." "Same," she agreed. As Roman tried to start up a conversation between the two of them, he had noticed that Kaye's replies were quite lackluster. Assuming she was nervous, he decided to ask about her to see if that would help. "So, where do you work?" he asked her. "I'm an accountant at Bainbridge Furniture Outlet," she told him. The next to enter was Roa, a self-proclaimed motivational speaker and model. As she entered, she wasted no time and rushed over to get herself a glass of champagne. She was confident that everybody would love her and didn't feel like introductions were neccessary at this particular moment. As time went on, more and more houseguests entered, all different in both appearance and personality. When Group C entered the house, Brent was not pleased at all. Seeing his brother soured his mood as Kenny walked down the steps. "Brent!" Kenny shouted. "It's been five years the last time I checked!" While Kenny rushed over and put his right arm around his twin brother, Brent tried his hardest to smile. Kenny planned to get back at Brent for calling him out five years ago while Brent was ready to make sure that Kenny left at all costs. "It has and it may be another five more after this," Brent replied. "Gentleman! Gentleman!" Johnnie casually walked over. "Now is not the time for such passive-aggressive behaviour!" he declared. "We are on Big Brother so it's time to celebrate!" Tia, on the other hand, pretended to chat with her fellow houseguests but, in actuality, was analyzing their behaviour. "You have an interesting moustache," Roisin commented towards Davis. "Do you have kids?" "Oh ho! I do, indeed, have a child," he confirmed. "As for my moustache, I doth thank ye for noticing. It was groomed by one of the gods during the civil war of 1806!" "I see," Roisin replied, confused on how to respond to a statement like that. Roisin couldn't help but chuckle quietly to Davis' enthusiasm. She could tell that he was a born entertainer for children and had appreciated that his child had a father like him. She enjoyed the company of quite a few of her houseguests and had liked them all equally. The host had called them all to the living room. As the hosueguests sat down, he began to talk. "Welcome to the first annual Big Brother," he started. "I hope you are all enjoying your stay. However, for most of you, your time will be cut short sooner or later so it's best to enjoy the experience while it lasts. As the weeks go by, one or more of you will leave at a time and, at the end, only one of you will win the prize." "The motto of Big Brother is 'expect the unexpected'," he continued, "which means that your experience will change constantly. In fact, the first twist is tonight. The audience had been voting for who should receive the Power of Immunity and the Power of Nomination. The Power of Immunity will allow the houseguest chosen and one other houseguest to be safe for two weeks but you both will face eviction the week following. The person who will be given this power is ..." "... Tia Lynn!" Tia Lynn has a mixture of emotions. On one hand, she was immune and could use this opportunity to get somebody else on her side. The downfall, obviously, was the Week 3 nomination. She had to choose who to give immunity to carefully as she would love a meat shield but they may become more likable before Week 3 and she could be sent out the door. "The Power of Nomination," the host continued, "will be the sole person who will name the three nominees this week and must also name somebody to nominate face-to-face until Week Five. The person who will be given this power is ..." "... Raddy!" Raddy felt like this was more of a curse than a blessing. He knew that he would make four enemies in the house immediately and was scared of the enevitable consequences. "Tia Lynn," the host addressed. "Please stand up and announce who you will be giving immunity to for two weeks." "I choose to give immunity to Brent," she answered. "Raddy," the host addressed. "Please stand up and announce who you will be nominating and who you want to nominate face-to-face." "I will be nominating Joel, Roa and Meredith," he answered. "I will also choose Kaye to nominate face-to-face until Week Five. I'm sorry, guys, but I had to choose and I didn't have enough time to get to know you all." "I need a coffee," Raddy declared. Meredith goes to talk to Raddy and tells him that she understands and that it was only twenty minutes ago that the first of them walked in. "Listen, Raddy," she told him. "You were put in a tough situation and had to make a choice. I won't hold it against you." While they hugged it out, Roa was seen storming into the bedrooms. She screamed into a pillow before calming down almost instantly. "Of course," she thought to herself. "Maybe he isn't attracted to me, yet!" Brent had walked into the bedroom, only to have Roa run at him. "Am I attractive, Brent?!" she screamed. "Tell me I'm attractiiiive!" Brent slowly walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room. That night had been rather stressful for everybody. People were unsure how they were going to be perceived and others were paranoid about any upcoming twist. As everybody got into bed, the only thought they had was "what will happen next?"